


2: Cary

by minglingcrab



Series: Scenes from a Competitive Work Environment [2]
Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2: Cary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



Cary reclines in his chair, the kind of relaxed posture that Alicia has never felt comfortable with.  Home is not just any place where you feel capable of slumping. "You've got to be kidding me," he says.

When it comes to work, Alicia’s never minded invading someone else’s space.  “Six months, time served.”

“Five years, he serves every damn day.”

“I'm sure you think your client is special, Mrs. Florrick.”  Alicia hasn’t worked against Geneva Pine in a while.  She hasn’t missed her much.  “But this one isn’t getting off on some technicality your investigator turned up.”

“Oh, yes, innocence,” Alicia says dryly.  “The oldest trick in the book.”

“He can prove his innocence in court,” Geneva says.

Alicia looks at Cary.  They want her client to turn State’s evidence; he isn’t going to do it, but if they go to trial, the State can go digging in his life without compunction anyway. Frankly, it pisses her off.

“Is this an official policy?" Alicia says.  "Pursuing charges against the innocent? Where’s that vaunted integrity, Cary?”

“Alicia,” Cary says patiently.  “I'm doing my job.”

So is she.

“Are you?” Alicia says.  “Well, _you_ can prove your innocence in court, when we bring a suit against this office for malicious prosecution.”

“ _What_?”  That's real shock on Geneva's face.  Alicia—quietly—enjoys it.  “That’s _absurd_.  We have every right to your client’s cooperation—"

“Then subpoena him,” Alicia says, "when you charge someone else."

“They don’t expect to win, Geneva,” Cary says.  “Just to generate publicity that this office doesn’t need.”

Cary’s reluctant grin feels like a reward.  He’s always had an appreciation for the fine art of hypocrisy.

“You mean publicity that Peter doesn’t need,” Geneva says flatly.  Alicia keeps her expression clear.

Office politics are not her business here.

"Alicia," Cary says.  "We'll get back to you."

Her name always sounds so surprising in his mouth; familiar, but not the familiarity of years. His acknowledging nod is wry, and makes her smile.

"Thank you," she says. 

The easiest time to be gracious is when you've won.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the real-life Cook County State's Attorney, Anita Alvarez:
> 
>  


End file.
